Lluvia
by Shalaralala LP
Summary: Hola a todos, no pondré sobre qué va la historia porque de hecho es muy pequeña. Espero que aún así les guste.


_Hola a todos, es un verdadero placer volver a escribir, aunque es sólo una muy pequeña historia, no obstante espero y les guste._

_Como ya todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos reservados son de sus respectivos autores, que por cierto Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Vivid se estrena, si mal no leí, el 3 de abril. *gritó como fangirl cuando se enteró*_

* * *

_**Lluvia.**_

Caminó silenciosamente hasta llegar a la orilla del río, y se preguntó, en voz alta, si alguien... quién fuera, caminaría a su lado bajo la incesante lluvia.

—Yo lo haría.—se escuchó a una voz decir, mientras que la persona a la que pertenecía estaba acercándose lentamente a la orilla del río.

—Usarás un paraguas seguramente. —repuso a la persona que ahora se encuentra a su lado.

—Es normal que las personas utilicen un paraguas cuando caminan bajo la lluvia ya que temen mojarse. —inquirió, su voz era suave, dulce, tan tranquila pero al mismo tiempo firme y decidida.

—¿Tú tienes miedo de mojarte? —preguntó por simple curiosidad, algo en la persona que de la nada había comenzado una conversación con ella le llamó la atención, sin embargo no sabía qué con exactitud.

Esperó pacientemente a la respuesta que ésta le daría, aprovechó ese tiempo para observarla detenidamente, es hermosa, fue lo primero que pensó.

—No. —respondió finalmente con una leve sonrisa; una respuesta bastante simple para el tiempo que se había tomado para hablar.

—¿Entonces por qué usarás un paraguas? —preguntó, inconforme con la respuesta que le había dado.

—Yo jamás dije que utilizaría un paraguas; tú fuiste quien asumió que lo haría.

—Bueno, eso es porque como tú dijiste, cuando las personas caminan bajo la lluvia usan un paraguas, así que supuse que serías igual. —respondió mientras se sentaba en el césped.

—Ya veo, pero no todas las personas son iguales. Y... ¿Que hay de ti? —preguntó sentándose junto a esa persona de hasta ahora misteriosa identidad.

—Yo... Yo amo la lluvia, me gusta caminar bajo ella... pero... cuando lo hago nadie camina junto a mí, ni una sola persona... caminan junto a mí en días normales, soleados, inclusive nublados, pero cuando comienza a llover siempre corren a buscar un refugio y otras usan un paraguas pero en cuanto se torna más fuerte también se van- respondió tristemente con la vista en el cielo.

No sabía qué decir ante la respuesta de la desconocida persona que se encontraba a su lado, por lo que permaneció en silencio durante un momento y después le respondió. —Yo caminaré junto a ti bajo la lluvia, y no utilizaré un paraguas ni nada para cubrirme de ésta, no saldré corriendo a buscar un refugio incluso si la lluvia se convierte en una tormenta o inclusive en un diluvio.

—¿Segura?. ¿Estás consiente que vas a mojarte? —cuestionaba, por su puesto había dudado de lo que la bella dama le había dicho, nadie caminaría junto a alguien en medio de un diluvio, mucho menos si ni siquiera se conocían.

—Eso es algo inevitable, después de todo el no mojarme no es una opción. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Pero si una elección. —repuso.

—Elijo caminar bajo la lluvia... al lado tuyo... elijo mojarme.

—Puedes enfermarte ¿sabes?

—Sin duda, es una posibilidad, pero aún así no importa. —dijo seriamente y con firmeza.

Por más que buscaba y rebuscaba una manera de contrariar a lo que le había dicho, no podía, se quedó pensando en cómo responder pero nada bueno llegaba a su mente, la seriedad con la que dijo esas palabras la dejó sin habla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta persona esta dispuesta a caminar bajo la lluvia con ella?... ¿Por qué? ... Era algo que no podía entender... ¿Por qué?. Esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza

El silencio predominó, nadie decía nada, sólo estaban sentadas en el césped junto a la orilla del río, así se mantuvieron durante un muy buen tiempo. Poco después las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

—¡Oh vaya! Mira esta lloviendo. —se levantó lentamente y dirigió su mirada a la persona que aún permanecía sentada. —¿Está bien si caminamos bajo la lluvia ahora?

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué quieres caminar conmigo... por qué no temes mojarte... por qué no temes resfriarte?! ... ¿Por qué?—con la vista en el suelo, le preguntó de manera consternada a la persona que estaba de pie.

—¿Por qué, eh? No es que no tema mojarme, es que sé que puedo secarme, no es que no tema resfriarme, es que estoy segura que puedo curarme... Quiero caminar contigo bajo la lluvia porque la lluvia no es para siempre, no durará una eternidad, en algún momento pasará y en ese momento podré estar a tu lado mirando un hermoso arco iris. en algún momento pasará y en ese momento podré estar a tu lado mirando un hermoso arco iris. —calidez, era lo que reflejaba su tono de voz, tan delicado, no sólo llegaba a los oídos, sino también al corazón. —Ahora ven. —luego de terminar su monólogo se agachó suavemente y le extendió la mano a la persona que aún permanecía sentada.

Con lagrimas en los ojos la persona que yacía en el húmedo césped volteó a ver la mano que se encontraba extendida, ligeramente la tomó y se puso de pie.

—Gracias.— dijo con leve pero honesta sonrisa.

Una vez que tomó su mano, juntas caminaron bajo la lluvia.

Estaban por demás empapadas, pero no importaba, ninguna de las dos fue consciente de cuánto tiempo caminaron, pero fue hasta que la lluvia se detuvo y los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por entre las nubes.

—Me llamo Nanoha, por cierto.

—Fate. —dijo con voz queda.

Nanoha aún sostenía la mano de Fate, apretó un poco más el agarre y hablo.

—Mira el cielo.

Fate levantó su mirada, un hermoso arco iris resplandecía, se podía apreciar claramente y en su interior sintió paz y alegría.

—¿No te lo dije, Fate-chan? Un arco iris después de la lluvia, aunque no siempre se pueden ver, son muy bonitos pero poco frecuentes, así que debemos considerarnos afortunadas.

—Nanoha... —susurró.

Y ese fue sólo el comienzo, de lo que pronto sería una hermosa relación.

**_Fin._**

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?_

_Bueno eso ha sido todo, pronto continuaré el otro fic que tengo pendiente para todos aquellos que les interese xD_

**_Patokun: _**_Principalmente espero que estés leyendo ésto, bueno, a decir verdad aprecio mucho que te tomes el tiempo de escribirme, lo que me escribiste no estaba de más y tampoco lo tomé de mala manera ni nada parecido y no me ha incomodado, por el contrario quiero que sepas fue bien recibido de mi parte. En cierta forma, hay algo de cierto en tus palabras, lo que yo hago al escribir, es no sólo crear una historia, sino también un sentimiento en mí, cuando quiero escribir antes que nada y primero que todo debo sentir la historia. Hablando con sinceridad nunca me ha gustado llevar más de una historia a la vez, pero lo que sucede es lo siguiente, hay cosas, que mientras escribes, se te ocurren, y no sabes si plasmarlo en la historia que te encuentras escribiendo o hacer otra historia a parte, no sé si me explico. Y bueno eso es lo que sucedió conmigo, me deje llevar un poco, tal vez más de un poco y ya no pude seguir escribiendo "Algo más que amistad", y justo como dijiste, escribía y borraba y volvía a escribir y la página siempre terminaba en blanco. _

_He tomado muy en serio lo que me has hecho ver, y te lo agradezco. Respecto a la canción, una letra muy hermosa, en verdad. Y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo, espero y estés bien, y no te había respondido antes porque no tenía medio para hacerlo, así que aproveché éste pequeño espacio. _

_A todos, aprecio mucho que lean lo que escribo, y que me hagan comentarios, sugerencias o inclusive críticas. _

_Les deseo lo mejor a todos y cada uno de ustedes, pronto los leeré nuevamente, hasta entonces felicidad y buenos momentos para todos. _


End file.
